Entering Minecraft
by dninemfive
Summary: When child prodigy Dylan Simmons created a machine to allow you to enter Minecraft in both mind and body, he didn't expect all his failsafes to... fail. Now, he must figure out a way to get him, his sister, and the Yogscast out before Israphel kills them all. Part one of a series.
1. The Need to go Deeper

**Prologue**

* * *

**Third Person POV**  
Rythian laid in bed, awake. What had he got his sister into? Agreeing to enter a program just so the Yogscast could get more ratings on YouTube? Well, he _had_ signed up for it, so he accepted his fate and went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Need to go Deeper**  
Dylan, the designer of the Inceptive Video Game Console, was almost Livid. "Hey, guys, we have a long day ahead of us! Get up!" Rythian, Zoey, Sjin, Sips, Honeydew, Xephos, Lomadia, LividCoffee, and Nilesy woke up groggily. Nilesy had not met him, and so freaked out. "You're only _twelve_!? Is this gonna kill us?"  
"No, relax, okay? I _did _win the Nobel Prize for this."  
Once Nilesy calmed down, they were informed about how this process was safe, how there were failsafes for failsafes for failsafes, and also about what you could and couldn't do when you went in. They were informed that a GUI would pop up, so they could set up their character, and how they would have more realistic avatars than their usual Minecraft ones.  
They then strapped in and were uplinked.

* * *

**Dylan's Pov**  
I strapped us all in. Up popped a GUI, asking which race to choose. I chose human, then clicked a hidden icon for a chimera. I chose Dragon, and in I went...  
I spawned in a plain, with a ridge behind me and a forest to the right and a swamp to the left. I tried to open the server menu to check how the computer was handling, but nothing happened. "What the fuck?" I accidentally said out loud.

* * *

**By the way, I suck at making names, so if you can come up with a name for Rythian's sister, it would help a lot.**

**Also, the prologue is part of the chapter because I felt it was too short. It still is, however. **


	2. Unauthorized Entry

**Another short chapter for you guys. I managed to make it longer than the last, however. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Robert_Shaunnesy has joined the game.

Chris_Gao has joined the game.

Connor_Dougherty has joined the game.

"Who are these guys?" everyone on the server asked simultaneously. Dylan said, "Uh oh, they're kids I know from school. How'd they get in?"

"Why're you asking me?" Sjin said.

"I dunno."

A few moments of silence passed before Dylan said, "I think I know how they got in. I had three slots of entry left open so someone could get us out if we needed them to."

Sjin said, "Never mind. Let's get 'em!"

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

By this time we had each amassed quite some resources, no diamonds yet but iron tools at least. I had forged a crude steel sword, better than iron, but not as good as a titanium carbide one, although I would prefer an energy-formed blade, and any long-range weapon to that.

We found them fifteen minutes later, and were about to attack when they asked to be left alone, and we honored their request.

We each returned home.

I returned home to my black xychorium house built into a ravine. I went downstairs to my storage room, lit by hidden torches, dumped my stuff into a chest, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

When Rythian and I returned, it was so dark we couldn't see the walls of Blackrock. Luckily, we could see my stylin' decor on the inside. Rythian went upstairs, and I went down to BARRY. I put all our ores in the macerator, returned upstairs, and went to bed. I would tell Rythian about my artificial diamond tomorrow. I looked out my new window and saw Teep in his tower and the mooshrooms in their pens, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I returned home at sunset. I put all my stuff in my dump chest on the top of the fifth tower, right next to my room on the sixth. I looked out over the jungle, then entered my bed with my hard earned circle stone bricks near it. I was exhausted, and fell asleep at the metaphorical drop of a hat.

* * *

**Sips's POV**

I looked through the hole in the top of our tower. We had decided to pull a Honeydew and put our factory inside the building. Sjin closed the hole, and I had nothing to look at, so my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Still accepting ideas for Rythian's sister's name. I'll even throw in a bonus, and if you PM me or leave a review with her name and personality, you'll get it. I might overrule either though, but I'm depending on you guys for the name. **

**BTW: I tacked on the bedtime rituals for the characters 'cause I wanted to show what their houses look like.**

**See ye in Chapter 3! **


	3. The Attack

**Third Person POV**

-One year (Minecraft time) after the events of the last chapter-

Dylan woke up, still tired. Samanya, his sister, was going to see him today, and he was excited. He 'baked' a cake, and looked out over the horizon, expecting to see his sister, as she was an early riser too. What he saw was entirely different.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I was looking out of my railgun, admiring the view, when I saw a giant wooden airship fly over to Dylan's house. I had a bad feeling about this, and pulled out some binoculars to investigate. I saw Israphel step out of the airship, and pull out a bow. I decided to do something.

* * *

**Samanya's POV**

I was still flying to Dylan's house with my jetpack when I saw a giant wooden airship fly over me in the same direction. It finally stopped near Dylan's house, and three figures got out. All of a sudden, there was a large flash of white, and the airship, burning, crashed to the ground, igniting the forest. I flew through the flames and looked up in time to see Israphel draw a bow. I grabbed my mining laser and let off a burst in time to stop him.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

As I stared in shock, Duncan shot the airship down, and Israphel drew his bow, ready to shoot me. I jumped back into the ravine behind me as the arrow whizzed over my head, landing on the bridge. I ran inside and shut the blast doors. I made my way down to my emergency bunker near bedrock and contacted Duncan over MushNet. I told him to tell Zoey that I was coming, and went over to my newly crafted pod fighter. The bay doors opened, and I flew out, jumping to the Nether to get there faster.

* * *

**Samanya's POV **

Before I made it to Dylan's house, I heard the sound of pistons, and not a minute later, saw a flash of silver disappear in a burst of cream-colored light. I promptly turned and went to Duncan's house.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

After Dylan left, I saw Israphel spin around and flee. I also noticed Samanya flying up to my castle. I greeted her, and offered some food because she looked hungry. She gladly accepted.

"Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where was Dylan going?"

"To Rythian and Zoey's, because she's the only point in the MushNet that can send a message to everyone."

* * *

**Alright, that's another chapter. I still need to work on chapter length. By the way, congratulations to CodenameCheeseCake for Rythian's sister, Amiaata's, name and personality. She will be appearing next chapter. It should be out by Thursday. **

**This means I'm no longer accepting suggestions, but I will for the next part of this series. So, I'm going to end this giant bold wall of text right... now. **


	4. The Visit

**So I got a review saying there was much to be explained- so here are some explanations for things I felt were to vague:**

**Dylan jumps a pod fighter to the nether - movement in the nether is multiplied 8 times, so it would be like a Slipspace jump in Halo. Also, a pod fighter is like a pod racer from Star Wars with guns. And it can go into space!**

**Xychorium is a material in a mod called Xycraft that you can craft into stone brick-like animated blocks. **

**Finally, my OCs are now posted on my profile.**

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I saw a pale yellow burst in the sky and a gray streak against the night sky as Dylan's pod fighter came to land. He got out, and Rythian teleported next to me as Teep drew a bow. We both told him to stop just in time.

"So, whaddaya need?" I said.

"Contact everyone you can on MushNet. Tell them Israphel has returned and we need their help. They should report to the town we have southwest of here."

Rythian said, "Well, if you don't need me, I need to get to a family reunion in the End."

Dylan said, "so he told you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Dylan's POV **

Zoey said, "We should go visit him."

I agreed.

We started walking down to the End portal they had discovered, just as a wave of mobs hit us. A creeper walked behind me, and I slashed it in half with my new energy sword, just as I dodged an arrow from a skeleton. The mobs were gaining ground, and all of a sudden, a giant blaze arose around us, destroying them. We walked peacefully to the cave, the sun rising, and, consequently, the undead mobs bursting into flames. Zoey told me that we would have to go through the old Brown Mushroom hideout, and Teep was immediately on alert.

All of a sudden, thousands of brown mushrooms swarmed around a corner, and we were forced into another corner. Fire again surrounded us, and I noticed neither of us had rings of ignition. We finally made it through, only to be beset upon by some silverfish. We gave up, and jumped through the portal.

* * *

**Sorry I was late with this. I was grounded for 48 hours because I lost part of a project due on Tuesday. To make up for it, I've posted two chapters. **

**As you saw this chapter, I believe in the Rythian enderman/Zoey blaze thing. **

**The next chapter includes the first appearance of Rythian's sister Amity, thanks to CodenameCheeseCake. **


	5. The End (The dimension, that is)

**Dylan's Pov**

After we jumped through the portal, we saw a strange sight: several asteroids made of end stone and a large crater. Zoey and I said, "What happened here?" at exactly the same time and Tee's head spazzed out.

I activated my holopad to see if MushNet had any info, but Zoey already knew the answer. "Rythian described these purple streaks as dragonfire. My best guess is a new Enderdragon was born."

Sure enough, a cracked-open egg lay at the bottom of the pit, and the senior enderdragon was nowhere to be seen. "Rythian's reunion was probably on one of these asteroids, I don't see any enderhumans here," Zoey said. I replied, "Well, considering the size of these asteroids and there distribution pattern, I'd estimate that there are at least a thousand, spaced approximately 250 meters apart."

"You did that in your head?" I answered that I did.

"Well where the hell could Rythian be?"

At that point I remembered that I had learned to speak Enderman. I asked one, "Erehw si Naihtyr'sa ylimaf noinuer?" It pointed to an asteroid to the... west?

After about 15 minutes of flying, we reached the reunion. Rythian was with a younger girl that looked about 13.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" Rythian asked.

I replied, "We just wanted to say hi, we had nothing better to do."

"Well, then you should meet my sister Amity. Amity said hi. She had purple eyes, which quickly changed to green. She was wearing much the same clothes as Rythian, albeit minus the cape and with the addition of a green cap, which failed to hide a blonde streak just like her elder sibling's. We all got acquainted, and had decided to leave when a shadowy, Steve-like figure with a... diamond pickaxe and... glowing white eyes?! Herobrine said something backwards and then attacked one of the Endermen at the party. We all took of with our fly rings and flew away as fast as possible. When we landed, however, Herobrine was already there. He deleted the ground beneath our feet, and we were lucky to have Swiftwolf on our side. We barely made it to the exit portal in time to miss a huge explosion that scattered the remaining end stone.

Back in the Overworld, we made our way through the silent rebel camp and into broad daylight. Minty's bar was burning, and so was the Sjips Co tower. A familiar brown air vehicle with white sails flew towards us, the white-faced captain firing flaming arrows at us.

We made our way through the flaming forest to Martyn's camp, but Toby was nowhere to be seen. We asked where he was, and Martyn told us he was at MintyMinute's Bar. We told him what happened, and he was quickly filled with rage. We had to calm him down so he didn't take on Israphel and his army alone.

Once our band of explorers made it to Blackrock, Zoey told us the results if her message. Xephos and Honeydew were joining our army, while Sjips Co and Robert's company, Awesomeness Inc. had replied that they wouldn't help. Benji and Strippin didn't even have computers, let alone MushNet, and Hannah and Nilesy were out of its range. We would have to go get them.

* * *

**So yeah, Dylan speaks Ender. **

**BTW: a holopad basically an Ipad that's a hologram that's projected from a special watch. Also, the idea for the asteroids is from the Gregtech mod. **

**I am now accepting OCs for Millenaire characters. **

**Include:**

***Name**

***Gender**

***Personality **

***Appearance**

***Weapon of choice**

**Misc. Notes**

*******_required field_****. **


	6. The Magical Mystery Tour Part One

**I've never remembered to say this, but I don't own Minecraft. Or the song plagiarized in the title. **

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

Amity and Zoey were in the BARRY Labs, chatting it up about God-knows-what. Rythian and I were getting ready to go to Hannah's island, while the two girls were going to go to Benji and Strippin's. Rythian upgraded my fly ring so we could fly better, while I gave him a wand of lightning to help with close range, as he did not want a pistol like I had. We got our armor ready, Rythian in a black xychorium-plated Red Matter suit, I in my dark gray power armor. We both walked out the door, jumped in the air, and headed to Lombucket Industries.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

As the technomage and the endermage flew away at high speeds, they did not notice a black dragon fly to Blackrock.

* * *

**Amity's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I asked Zoey.

"Hear what?"

"I could've sworn I heard wings flapping!"

Just at that second, a deafening boom rang out.

Zoey ran outside.

"No! Not again!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_She_ attacked before. I mean in the old world. Whatever. We need to fight her off!"

I decided to see if I could get the Enderqueen to stop.

"Ruoy ytsejam, dluoc uoy esaelp pots gnikcatta ym rehtorb's eltsac?"

She simply picked me up. In garbled English, she said, "I came for your brother, but you're good enough." She shouted to a couple Endermen, including one that looked taller, who pulled out a weird mechanism, which emitted purple and red dust. All of a sudden, we were in the End, a baby Enderdragon in front of us. We turned left into the famed Ender City, which up until that point, I, and Enderhuman, had not known actually existed.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I watched as Amity disappeared in a cloud of red, sparkly dust. I had no idea where she went, so I decided I would wait until Rythian and Dylan returned. In the meantime, I set about trying to find a way to turn magic into EU.

* * *

**Rythian's POV**

All of a sudden, I felt a huge pang of guilt for some reason. I shrugged it off, and saw the owl reservation on the horizon. We reached in about fifteen minutes, and Nilesy quickly came out.

"What's up?" he asked

"We need your help. Also, where's Hannah?" Dylan said.

"She's in bed, sick bad. I too, need help. With that." He quickly added.

We went downstairs and Dylan and I saw the problem.

"Oh shit," we said simultaneously.

We both recognized this as Israphel's Plague, and I gave her my life stone to sustain her.

"We need to get her to Fumblemore. He knows a potion that can cure this."

"I thought everyone knew the recipe."

"We do, but he mixes it in a special way."

We quickly returned to Blackrock, not expecting such a big surprise when we arrived.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I watched as Rythian lay Hannah on the couch gently.

"We need to get her to Fumblemore soon." he said.

He turned and saw me for the first time.

"Zoey, you're already back? How'd it go? Where's Amity?" he questioned.

I paused before blurting out, "Rythian-we-never-left-she-got-kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? By whom?"

"The Enderdragon, she said that she wants to get revenge on you."

"Zoey, I need to save Hannah right now. Can you take Dylan into the End and search for her?"

I answered like a little kid, only half sarcastically, "Fine..."


	7. Magical Mystery Tour Part Two - War

**So... I'm back, had too much time on my hands. Back to not enough, typing this after bedtime at... 10:23. **

**I don't own Minecraft :(. **

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

"Bye Rythian! By Tee!" Zoey was making a big fuss over Rythian's departure.

"Zoey, relax, they'll only be gone for a few days."

"I know. Just... I can't help feeling something has gone horribly wrong in Mistral."

"Something may have. I can check..."

"No, no. You have work to do."

With that, we started work. First, I analyzed the dust left behind from what Zoey said was used by the Enderman to teleport away. This probably meant they were going to an exact place, because anything Ender can naturally teleport to the End, not accurately, however. But they always seem to land on an island.

The chemalizer, as I had named it, was done, and I saw the residue was redsparkledust, made by someone named Starkias. Probably no hope of finding him, or her as the name suggested.

Zoey and I went to the End portal uneventfully this time, and jumped in.

* * *

**Amity's POV**

Ender City was amazing, even as a prisoner. Giant buildings made from concrete and glass made from End stone jutted up from platforms floating between birch wood walkways.

We made our way to possibly the biggest room in town. Gold blocks and emerald ones decorated the walls while the stone slab "tile" floor neatly juxtaposed lapis lazuli-framed Ender glass. I correctly assumed this was the legendary End Palace, which not even Herobrine, Tyrant of the End had found... yet.

The Enderdragon turned to me and spoke.

"We do not wish to harm you or your brother. However, you two must join the rebellion against Herobrine. This is mandatory. As we realize you and your brother are a good team, you may stay here. Enjoy the city as you wish, but you may not buy anything. We will confiscate your inventory and put an irremovable tracking device on your arm."

I was honestly surprised. I had thought she would kill us both.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

When we reached the End, it looked very different. The main island was now an archipelago of asteroids, ruined obsidian pillars dotting the landscape. An Endercrystal sat in front of us. I picked it up, and it took up four inventory slots.

We looked around, not seeing much among the debris. In the distance, I saw a spaceship-looking thing and decided to head the other way. The other way, I saw what appeared to be a city. Naturally, I was interested and headed that way, not noticing the spaceship turning to follow.

* * *

**Amity's** **POV **

After losing all my things, though luckily being allowed to keep my lucky green cap, I was forced to take off my mask. My black, disconnected jaw felt very weird being uncovered, though the Endermen didn't seem to notice. I walked into a library, and picked up a book. It detailed the history of the Ender-Herobrine War, and I was intrigued. A clerk of the cafe, noticing my tracking wristband, gave me a donut for free. The Endermen had never learned to make sugar, and I hope the never will. Donuts, made with sugarcane juice are very, very amazingly delicious. I picked up the book and began to read.

I had gotten to the second to last chapter when an alarm started ringing. I ran outside, and the Queen's guard handed me an endstone sword, which had an Eye of Ender where the hilt connected to the blade, and a cyan stone, probably Aquamarine, reinforcing the blade. The hilt itself was onyx. I was reveling in the beauty of the sword when an arrow struck near me. A wither skeleton, armed with a bow, stared down on me with all its imposing glory. I struck it down, but suddenly became sick. I looked up, and Dylan was standing in front of me, urging me to follow him. He handed me a fly ring, and we jumped up.

He was pulled back down, but shot his attacker in the face with his M6G pistol. We kept flying, Zoey falling in behind us with her Ring of Ignition. Except she had only a Swiftwolf's Rending Gale. The Enderdragon was fighting, and I noticed she had an arrow sticking out of her side. We reached the End portal, and left the warzone.

* * *

**My next chapter will feature Rythian and Teep's adventure. If I get 3 reviews, I will post the book Amity was reading. Also, as to why Amity didn't just teleport to the overworld, IDK. They probably removed that power or something. **


	8. Author's Note

**Okay guys, I just realized noone can see inside my head. Basically I have an idea for a war. A big one, between all the dimensions of Minecraft. What I'm thinking is, there a four leaders. The one for the Overworld is Notch, who probably won't appear in this story. For the Nether, Israphel, whose army is made up of skellies and creepers. For the End, the Enderdragon, army: endermen (duh), and for the Aether, Herobrine, whose army is made up of Wither Skeletons and Withers. The Wither Skeletons and Endermen are rivals, like Elites and Brutes in Halo. Herobrine, who is power-hungry, plays on this and starts a war. I'll post a story about that soon. Finally, Israphel wants to take over every dimension. He literally makes nearby humans sick-usually terminally. **

**Squids are a different story, and the next chapter will explain them. **


	9. Of Quarantine and Missiles

**Rythian's POV**

Teep was getting nervous. I took note of this, and was on edge. Passing by Verigan's hold, I noticed Templar Adaephon leading his men on a charge against invading skeletons. A creeper blew up the wall near us, and we took off, I with my fly ring and Tee with his jetpack. I still didn't like science all that much, but I saw that it had a lot to offer in this struggle, with its destruction. We set down near Skull Pass, and Tee drew a bolt in his crossbow. As we went through, I noticed the clouds were dark, and a mere 20 blocks above the surface.

As we neared Mistral City, I saw many huge trees rising into the air. Gold-clad men and women were fighting off an ever-growing horde of squid men. I kept walking when a person wearing a gray uniform and a black cloak spoke.

"Stop! This is a quarantine zone!"

"And who are you?" I inquired.

"My name is Miki. I'm a private in the Sky army.

She turned to a man wearing the same uniform, minus the cloak. As she turned, I saw a Sapling Swirl scrawled on her back.

"Yes Sky?"  
"Who is this guy? And... this dinosaur?"

"I am Rythian, and this is my friend, Teep. We've come to get our friend Fumblemore."

"You know Fumblemore?"  
"Yeah."

"He has set up a safe zone in this town. It has already been overrun by squidmen. I will fly you there on the Butterfly."

On the way there, Sky informed me of the squids' new invention, an infectious disease that turned men into blue monsters. Most of the town had been infected, and the Sky Army was awaiting permission to destroy it.

"But Notch won't allow it," he said sadly.

We landed atop Fumblemore's tower. He was shooting lightning at a squidman, as Skylord Jasper fought them off with a sword, and Lysander drew a bow. Fumblemore called them up, but Jasper was overrun. Lysander jumped in, and a Sky Army captain told him that they had just gotten permission to bomb the city. As a squidman jumped for the airship, they left, and three cluster missiles flew in and annihilated the remnants of the blue monsters. Rythian told the captain, Ryan, that he looked rather like Dylan.

"Like _who?_"

"Well... you see..." Rythian stammered, "He looks so much like you... that I thought you were related."

"Assumptions are the mother of all fuckups," Ryan muttered, quoting Tom Clancy.

The butterfly landed, and the remaining recruits stepped on and they flew off to Blackrock.

* * *

**Jason Truemu's POV**

We would jump in one minute. Noone told me who we were capturing, but I love jumping out of space shuttles. All we were told is that we were capturing the leader of the Squid Army, and that was fine by me. A minute and a half later, we had landed. There was a house ahead, and we knocked down the door. A pig stepped out.

"How'd you find out?" he said sarcastically.  
"Jeffrey?" was all I could reply.

* * *

**So... I got one OC, from Shade the Fox. I've got some good plans for him. Still accepting OC's, especially for Millenaire Villagers, Skylords/Shiplords/Landlords. The book about the Ender-Herobrine war will be published soon. I've got some other books I'm working on, and will publish soon. **


	10. Death and Defense

**Jason's POV**

I was astonished.

"Jeff? Why did you do this?"

He replied, "Your kind has been abusing mine for too long. The squids have been treated badly too. How do you think it feels to always have a carrot in front of you and a saddle on your back, and the carrot will never be given to you? I created the Squid infection, and my loyal army went out for revenge on you guys. Now you too will die!"

I quickly turned and an arrow struck one of my squadmates. I pulled out my diamond sword, and after slaughtering a lot of squidmen, I turned around. Jeffrey was gone.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

I watched as a large golden airship landed. Sky, followed by Rythian, Teep, Fumblemore, and Skylord Lysander stepped out. Sky's men (and women) set up a defensive perimeter around Blackrock.

Inside, Sky and Duncan, who had flown here for exactly this, talked about a way to finish off the squids once and for all. Rythian took me to the magic room.

"So, you said you chose a dragon chimera?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's make use of it then." He tossed me an amulet.

"Use this, and you will change to your dragon form. Eventually, you may not even need it."

I decided not to freak anyone out, so I told Rythian that I would try it out later. All of a sudden, an alarm started blaring.

"I thought you got that fixed!"

"We did!"

Someone called to us, "Uh... guys, this _might _be problem!"

We ran up the stairs, and climbed a ladder to the roof. Zoey, Duncan, and someone who looked like me, but older, were already there. We saw a massive army of squids, probably a few thousand to our 300. In the front, a pig, wearing a red cape and gold crown. Deadlox's ship landed, and people jumped out before it blew up.

The Dead Army was blocked from us by a horde of squidmen, who all had various guns. I teleported over with Reece, Rythian's brother, and tried to get Deadlox out. He turned around, only to be shot in the head by a squidman holding a Desert Eagle. We were overrun, and teleported back. A large missile launcher was wheeled out by the Squids at that second, firing a missile at the castle. Even with the magical protection, a large part of the castle wall and the walkway above crashed. Sky yelled, "Daawn! No!"

We slid down, the remainder of the Army holding the abominations off. Sky cradled his unconscious wife. He suddenly put her down and rushed into the enemy ranks, Rythian and I failing to stop him.

Dawn woke up then.

* * *

**Amity's POV **

I decided to take a walk, as Rythian wasn't going to return for another hour or so. After quite a while, I stumbled upon a small stream and decided to take a nap. When I woke up, it was night. I allowed my Ender eyes to appear, so I could see better. As I neared Blackrock, I saw to destroyed airships, one gold, and I noticed roughly 30 people I didn't know. There were bodies of people infected with Squidness everywhere. I entered the house, and a man wearing gray with a gold amulet around his neck and still wearing sunglasses was talking to Rythian, Zoey, Teep, and Dylan. Duncan was guarding the entrance.

"Hi Amity, watcha up to?"

"Coming back." I replied.

Rythian explained to me that they were thinking about another expedition to the End, to help the rebels and, hopefully, get the Queen to stop coming after us. Ravs and the Sky Army would guard Blackrock during that time. I said we should, and we were off.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone (both of you) that submitted OCs. They will appear soon. By the way, I was thinking of Jason and the Stars as like ODSTs. **


	11. An Expedition

**Dylan's POV**

The End portal sent us directly to Ender City. I made a mental note to ask the Enderdragon why she would do this. As we stepped out of the reinforced stone bunker the other End portal sent us to, we saw Endermen barely holding off the Wither skeletons despite their strong, pale tan Ender iron weapons and armor. The Withers attacking were slowly dwindling in number due to ranks of Ender archers.

Deciding to see the Enderqueen first, we entered the crumbled Enderpalace. Two guards sat at the top, recognizing and waving us in. We climbed down about sixty blocks before reaching a heavily reinforced bunker. The queen was sitting with her new heir and looked up when we walked in. Her eyes widened when she saw Rythian and Amity.

She spoke. "Ah, Rythian and Amity," she said savoring their names. "I have a job for you and your friends. An Endercrystal has been stolen.

At this the Enderhumans paled. I took the hint and listened closer.

"Our spy has reported that it is stored in an outpost north of here. Find it and return it to me. That is all."

After about ten tense minutes of flying, we spotted the outpost. It was made of badly camouflaged stone, the paint, meant to resemble End stone, was off, and it was made up of four box-shaped buildings.

The first building we checked proved to be the one we needed. The Crystal was in a small, white-painted room. As we prepared to take it, Herobrine walked in. He was accompanied by four Wither skeletons wearing dark iron armor, someone who looked like an engineer, and a kid. He was wearing jeans, a black hooded cloak, and had white eyes. He did not have the angry expression of the man I assumed was his father.

He carried a dark matter sword. All of a sudden, I realized the Aether king had disappeared, and his accompaniments did also. Four withers appeared above the now-missing roof. After killing but one of them, the rest were quickly killed. Reece, Sky, and Miki stood holding Archangel's Smites and offered a hand up onto their small helicopter.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't worry, we left most of our army at your castle. A small contingent from the Sapling Kingdom and the Stars reinforced the position.

I freaked out for a second but soon calmed down, realizing that I had in fact brought the Endercrystal. We arrived to Ender City sooner than we had expected, thanks in no small part to this vehicle.

We tossed the Crystal to the Dragon of the End, and were leaving when Sky asked what this thing was important for.

The queen said gravely, "It can be used for other things than simply healing my kind. For example, the crystal can be used to change other beings into Enderdragons. We got out of there with a new sense of urgency, arriving to Blackrock within minutes. Entering the door, we saw Fumblemore giving Hannah the cureall. However, a flash of black flew in through the window and snatched them both. I looked out and saw a human with dragon wings and tail flying away. Fingering my amulet, I jumped out the indow and used it. A flame enveloped me as I turned into a dragon and flew after Fumblemore and Lomadia's assailant. I eventually caught up with him. His face was Deadlox's, but his eyes were purple. Wrestling him to the ground, I let my friends escape as I detransformed and threw a splash weakness III potion on him, probably neutralizing any of his attacks. Probably.

I tied up his arms, legs, and wings and led him back to Blackrock. Sky immediately saw his friend. "What happened?" he asked. Enderlox, as I decided to call him, just snarled. We would try to save Deadlox later. Just as we were talking, a Star ran down and said that something was coming. We saw a huge flying vehicle and evacuated the area.

Running to the forest, we looked back and saw something fire a burst of plasma, destroying Blackrock and vitrifying its remains. We set up camp deep in the woods and took count. There were sixty of us total. Not good for a combined force of three armies.

The night was uneventful until about midnight, when we saw shadows darting around. Suddenly a girl, who looked about seven jumped out of a tree holding a healing potion and a bow. She was wearing a cloak very similar to a few people I had met on this adventure, and a t-shirt and jeans underneath.

* * *

**Credit to Shade the Fox for Herobrine's son, and Eeveelover for the girl. Names will appear next chapter, or you could look at the comments. **

**If youmcan guess what happened to Deadlox, you get 1 internet points. **


	12. Another New Member

**Dylan's POV **

"Who the HELL are you?" Sky asked indignantly.

"I'm Mapel." came a high-pitched voice.

"Someone with a creeper face just blew up my house. Can I stay with you?"

"Will you continue giving us heart attacks?" Sky inquired.

We all calmed down and decided to allow her to stay. Almost everyone went to sleep, with two Recruits keeping watch. Rythian and I stayed up for other reasons. We threw another splash potion of weakness IV on our prisoner, on whom the former potion was wearing off.

I thought that perhaps a golden apple would cure Deadlox of at least the mind control spell whoever had done this to him had on him. Rythian and I deduced that that was Herobrine, though we couldn't be sure. We got some gold blocks, going all out, and handed it to him. The hybrid ate it readily, and suddenly seemed to get the real Deadlox to show.

"What the- wait, do I have a tail?! And why did you tie me up? We untied him and he calmed down a bit.

I asked, "What do you remember?"

"Not much. I remember dying, and then I was in a room. An old man in a lab coat had me strapped to some machine, which had a gray crystal floating around on top of it. Then I woke up here."

"So you don't remember kidnapping Hannah or Fumblemore?" Rythian asked.

"No, not at all. Why would I do such a thing?"

"We have reason to believe you were under the control of something. Or some_one_. Like Herobrine."

"Wait, wha-" he asked before a recruit came up and said, "sir, you've got to see this. Some sort of giant airship."

I took the offered binoculars and saw none other than Israphel's personal airship. It fired a shot our way.

"Ring the alarm. Wake everybody." I said.

Tents were packed within minutes, and the decision was made to head to Duncan's, luckily opposite Israphel's forces. Our sixty-strong group crashed through the forest, and I saw a sunrise to my left. We ran into Inthelittlecorp, and Martyn and Toby woke up, dazed, as we hurried past. We had no time to save them. Rushing through the now-jungle, we came to a cliff. Seeing a lake at the bottom, we jumped in. Now drenched, we reached a desert. On the other side, I knew, was the plain that Duncan had his castle in. With a few hundred heavily-armored skeletons and blazes chasing us, and some late-arriving gunship-class airships, we would certainly make an entrance.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I woke up to a brand new day. Checking my clock, I saw that it was roughly 4:00 AM. I looked out to the desert in the distance and saw a small group of people with a white horde behind them, a few small, metal airships with dual medieval cannons poking out the front, I woke up without the need for my usual coffee. I quickly pulled out my railgun controls, fumbling with the knobs and buttons before taking aim and firing. The white streak and subsequent destruction of not only an airship but many skeletons brought great satisfaction.

The band reached my doors and I opened them for less than five seconds, bones crunching when they shut. In front of me stood Dylan, Rythian, and a group of roughly fifty people wearing gray uniforms. Dylan got to explanations while the others set up defense.

"Sorry 'bout this, Duncan. The Task Force for Squid Destruction sorta got routed by Israphel..."

"Not at all," I said, "But _please_ try to warn me next time. And why does Deadlox have wings?"

"Long story..."

And so he told me the whole story of what happened after leaving from his base. I activated the forcefields halfway through so we could relax.

This was a fatal mistake.

* * *

**Kale's POV**

My father was _very _angry.He threw his katar into the wall in a fit of rage.

**"How DARE those Overworld people steal MY endercrystal!"** He boomed.

"It wasn't really yours in the first pla-," I started before he slapped me across the room.

**"GET OUT! I _NEVER_ WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"**

I ran out, scared. I jumped into a portal to the Overworld and the surroundings of the Aether faded into a blue haze. I appeared just outside a large castle that appeared to have a forcefield around it.

I climbed up to the top and started banging. I noticed the forces of Israphel massing around the castle and started banging more urgently. Finally a man in a lab coat disabled the forcefield.

Mabel's POV

The scientist pressed a button and the forcefield disappeared. Simultaneously, a boy with glowing eyes fell in, millions of arrows and cannon shells flying behind him. Quite a few hit the castle and part of a wall collapsed. Sky yelled, "Everyone get in the wine cellar! Go!" as the dragon-hybrid flew up at a skeletal dragon and wrestled with it. The hybrid, who I would later learn was once Deadlox, ran in with Sky and I.

The heavy oaken doors shut, and Duncan shot several portals on the wall.

"Hop on through," he invited.

Seconds later, we appeared in medium-sized underground room. It had magical lighting and I deduced that it was a magic room. _Thaumaturgic_ room, a voice in my head corrected me. I looked around to see who, if anyone, could be telepathic. My head turned to the new boy. _Great job_, he said. _Oh you shut up_.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, my internet's been down for a week. I know this didn't clear up much, but that'll come soon. Hopefully. **

**Also- to Shade the Fox, I hope you don't mind that Kale is a kid. You didn't really specify an age. **

**By the way, the end part showed that both newcomers have telepathy. It was in Mapel's OC and I assumed Kale inherited it from his father.**


	13. A New Airship

Chapter thirteen is a very nice chapter in which our heroes learn an importa-

***GET ON WITH IT!***

_Sorry for the two week delay, I've had a lot to do and I lost the original *embarassed face*. I realized I haven't even mentioned Skylord Lysander, Lomadia, or Fumblemore for a few chapters... so this._

* * *

**-Three days ago-**

**Skylord Lysander's POV **

The attack came shortly after midnight. Fumblemore, Hannah, and I managed to keep up with the Sky Army until we reached the jungle. At that point, Fumblemore and Hannah fell behind and I slowed down to help them. We noticed that the skeletons were right behind us and, looking forward, the Army was too far ahead. In an admittedly rash move, I pushed the other two down the hill as several arrows landed behind us.

* * *

**-Present-**

**Dylan's POV**

Sky'snew airship was amazing. After losing his old one (not to mention three quarters of his personal guard [the crew and others on the Butterfly]), we had built him one of carbon fiber, plastic and advanced alloy plates, with the required gold plating. His new 'ship had an advanced propulsion system and antigravity systems, nullifying the very heavy gold. We had also armed it, adding missiles, two door guns in the form of GAU-12 Miniguns, and a railgun.

Rythian plonked down a green box I recognized as a Modern Weapons box. We went about rearming, anyone with bows getting sniper rifles (the Barret .50 was an obvious favorite) and the rest choosing anything. Sky himself got a gold Deagle.

Some genius (I say that not sarcastically) decided to do a head count. I mentally facepalmed that none of is, the leaders, had thought of that. By the end, we realized that four people were missing. Lysander, Hannah, Nilesy, and Fumblemore. While reasonably sure they could handle themselves, we organized a search.

I would lead the seven remaining Stars (out of eight, that was pretty good) on the ground, supported by Rythian, Zoey, Teep, and Mapel would support us. In the sky, we would have Sky in his new airship with half his guard (fifteen people) and Enderlox. Reece, Duncan, and Ryan would guard Duncan's castle with the saplings. We left.

* * *

**-Three days ago-**

**Lysander's POV**

We landed in front of a temple, and headed in. We mined into and cleared out the secret room and checked our supplies. I had a full stack of bread, a diamond pickaxe, a bow with thirty-three arrows, and a diamond sword. Hannah had a full quantum suit and a mining laser at half charge. Fumblemore had a destruction catalyst, a fire wand, several stacks of pork, and leather armor. We estimated that we could survive for days.

**Nilesy's POV**

After losing the group, I had been surrounded by hundreds of skeletons, who seemed to be holding back on their arrows. Each wore a full set of maroon armor, which I determined could not be penetrated by my diamond sword. Suddenly, a skylord came out of nowhere. I was almost relieved until he said, "I cannot wait to kill you, Nilesy," baring his teeth.

He lunged at me and I jumped back, landing on what I thought was solid ground, until I heard vines snap and a five by five block circle plunged down. I was falling, and the skylord was following! I looked down and saw tons of cobwebs on a mineshaft, and maneuvered left. I landed in a rather deep subterranean river. My attacker landed in the cobwebs and I choked out, "who're you?"

He snarled, "Vitali."

I passed out and probably would have died if not for the current, for I had heard stories of him. He brutally murded all but two skylords.

I woke up, and ran through the cave ahead of me and stumbled onto a vast library. I relaxed until I noticed a spider jockey spawner in the wall, of all things. I climbed a ladder to a one block wide doorway and ran up the stairs, amazingly finding a stairway to the surface.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I reached it, for massive wooden airships and smaller, metal ones faced off against lapis-colored ones. Running into the jungle, found a cave near a temple and passed out, in a trance that would last for days.

* * *

**-Present-**

**Dylan's POV**

It was tough going through the jungle. Luckily, our air support could see better. It spotted the enemies minutes before we did.  
"Incoming enemies!" I heard through my headset at the same time as I saw the first enemies. The minigun's deadly buzzing started the next second.

* * *

**-One hour ago-**

**Lysander's POV**

We were fine in our little shelter for three days, slowly succumbing to boredom, when we heard explosions overhead. Israphel was bombing the temple! We heard the old structure collapse and we forced open the piston door. Debris and dust flowed in. We slowly climbed out, weapons raised, as we took turns with the shovel and pick (the mining laser simply diffused with all the dust). When we reached the top, we saw a familiar face.

**Nilesy's POV **

I awoke from said trance when deafening explosions destroyed the temple. I spotted movement and decided to help. I stood over Fumblemore, Lysander and Hannah as they dug out. I reached a hand out to help them when I felt a shooting pain in my upper spine and lost all feeling and control of my legs.

**Lysander's POV**

Nilesy coughed blood out and staggered back, the arrow jutting out of his chest. A skeleton wearing red armor and holding a crossbow stood a hundred blocks behind.

* * *

**-Present-**

**Dylan's POV**

When we reached the ruins, we saw a trio barely holding off a sizable horde of undead archers. The Butterfly II, as Sky's new airship had been christened, opened up with its doorguns on them and landed, Recruits running out with their new weapons to pick up the HVIs, and, I noticed, a dead body. I couldn't tell who he or she was. We called back to Duncan's and had him pick us up in his own airship, which he had built just before this adventure. In the meantime, we held off Israphel's forces.

* * *

_Sorry that I had to kill Nilesy - I rarely kill off an important character, but I try. _


	14. Author's Note 2

_I need five or six Dead Army OCs before I can release another chapter. _

_Use the following template:_

Name:

Personality (can be basic, I can flesh it out:

Race (human, enderhuman, etc. Be creative!):

Prefered weapon (can be swords, but can also be things like composite crossbows, guns):

Backstory:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Notes:

_Also, it will be a while before I update _The Reader's Guide_, I have a chapter written but it contains spoilers to the upcoming chapter(s)._

_Sorry for any spelling errors, typed on an iPhone._


	15. More Battles and Stuff

_So I just thought of a way to start the story arc without those OCs. I still need them, but for next chapter._

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

The skeletons in red armor were overwhelming us, even with the Butterfly II's miniguns. We lost three Recruits before Duncan arrived in a charcoal gray airship made of advanced alloy. We all got in, with Sky taking off first and slowing down the enemy fighters with its missiles. We arrived back to Duncan's and utter chaos. The twenty or so people left there when Duncan had taken three for gunners had dwindled to a dozen, with squidmen climbing the walls. We didn't notice the missile until we landed.

We saw the missile coming in and rushed everybody underground (the forcefield was broken), but were forced to shut the doors, trapping half of us out. The missile, an acoustic one, detonated, destroying the castle and even the top of the wine basement, vaporizing those outside and severely stunning us. Ears still ringing and everything going in slow motion, we fought off the approaching abominations and Duncan tapped me on the shoulder.

"I just remembered that I have a secret passage under here, but I don't have the key and the doors are made of reinforced obsidian."

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked, on edge.

"The keys have gotta be here somewhere. If you can find them-"  
I noticed he was acting oddly, stupidly for one so smart.

It was then I notice the dart in his back, and furthermore, the wither skeleton holding a blowgun. At that point, I rounded everybody up (all thirteen of us) and we made a mad dash for the Butterfly II. Once inside, Rythian prepared an antidote while Sky took off. I was on a doorgun, Ryan on the opposite side and the rest shooting off the sides of the 'ship. Seeing many of the small, airship-like Israphelian fighters, I sprayed my minigun and took down three. We then watched in awe as a small, probably one-man obsidian fighter land on the bottom of Israphel's flagship and plant a meganuke.

When it detonated, I almost fell off the side of the 'ship, and my transformation amulet did. I ignored this, secretly ruing the day Rythian found out. Finally, my curiosity took over and I asked Sky where we were headed. He told me we were going to InTheLittleCorp, with a prior stop at Honeydew Encorperprises LTD.

We finally made it, and saw a surprise: the top two floors had collapsed, the giant wool Santa with it, and said giant wool Santa lay burning on the ground. We hovered near the top, and jumped down using our fly rings (those without Rythian had supplied). FLying down through multicolored rings, we found a thickly bearded Xephos and a slightly-more bearded Honeydew. They were sitting beside a campfire, eating a few stale-looking Jaffas.

"How long you been in here?" Sky asked.

"about a week," Xephos said, "Starting when Israphel bombed the shit out of the roof."  
"I noticed."  
When we told them we were going to Martyn's they said they wanted to tag along, but Honeydew didn't want to step foot in another airship after the Celaeno.

And so we decided that Sky, Dawn, Dmitri, and Ryan would drive in front of Honeydew and Xephos in a black BMW and the pair had Reece and Miki in the back of their car. The rest of us (eight in total; Rythian, Zoey, Teep, Duncan, Fumblemore, Lysander, Hannah, and I) would support in the Butterfly II.

We took off and followed our friends on the ground. The trip was rather uneventful, but the sunset that appeared when we took off was beautiful.

Landing, I saw Toby but not Martyn.

"Hi Toby, do you know where Martyn is?" I ask.

* * *

**Amity's POV**

I had barely managed to escape from the explosion at Duncan's and my streak of luck continued: I happened to meet up with Deadlox and we started walking towards Martyn's. We made it there around midnight, and I could tell my stepbrothers were there. I noticed the ender particles near one tent and teleported over to it, surprising Reece who was up reading Rythian's thaumonomicon.

"Amity, there you are! Rythian and I haven't seen you in a while. Where were you?"  
"Reading," I reply.

Ender- no, Deadlox,- my mind couldn't decide what to call him- swooped down next to the tent and walked in.

"Hate to crash the party, but do you guys know where the food is? I'm starving," Deadlox asked.  
"No, we just got here ourselves," Reece told him.

* * *

_So, yeah, Amity is Rythian and Reece's half sister. After the brothers were changed to enderhumans, their parents adopted a natural one named Amiaata, though everyone calls her Amity. _


	16. Interlude-Nilesy's Respawn

**I initially wrote this as an interlude for you guys while I begged for OCs, but I made up my own for the next chapter (barely- I can never come up with names!). Needless to say, OCs for the Dead Army are closed, still looking for Skylords/Shiplords/Landlords - their official name, made up by me. Lords of the land. **

* * *

**Nilesy's POV**

I woke up with a mild pain in my chest. Looking around, I took stock of my surroundings. Tall trees which were shaped like pines with bluish leaves jutted out of a sheer cliff in front of me. Smaller, oak-styled trees with similarly-hued leaves surrounded me, but the ground disappeared after a few rows. Turning around, thick forest blanketed the land. I decided to check out the disappearing ground.

As I got closer, I saw sky BELOW the land. This couldn't be the Aether, the vegetation and lack of Herobrine trying to control my mind showed.

Then I noticed the ghast.

How could it have come here? The Nether was underground, and the nearest nether portal had to be miles away.

Then I realized the ghast guarded the place you go to when you die.

Memories came flooding back- rescuing Fumblemore, Hannah, and Lysander, the horrible pain of the arrow piercing my chest- and I longed to leave.

I decided that I was dead anyway, so I ran off the edge and flew down, spread eagle.

The ghast fired. The pain of burning was so much worse than the arrow. I lost control, fell straight down-

-and was put out.

By now, several ghasts were frantically floating down, but not able to catch up. I opened F3 and saw I was at Y 100, and braced for impact.

I landed in the ocean. I was safe, and not only that, but the ghasts couldn't hurt me here.

I swam as fast as possible to the waypoint for my house, which had just appeared.

I made it there a day later, having survived the creepers by climbing a tree and waiting for dawn.

Kissing the dirt of my house, I grabbed some supplies- diamond pick, sword, cooked pork, and of course an Instant Pool- and headed for Newpool, where hopefully I could get help.

I did build them a pool, after all.


	17. The Meeting Part I

**Hi! Due to the lack of OCs *narrows eyes* *unnarrows eyes*, I was cruelly forced to make my own. No hard feelings. **_You monster. _

* * *

**Martyn's POV**

**-One day ago-**

I was waiting for a sitrep from my forces with Rythian, and I got one.

I heard static and a the face of my lieutenant. He wasn't at Blackrock...

"Sir, we need reinforcements! We're being overwhelmed!"  
"Why aren't you at Blackrock?"

"It was fucking destroyed four days ago! What rock have you been living und-"  
His head flew apart and I saw a squidman behind him. His body fell to the courtyard in Duncan's castle, and the message disappeared in static.

**-Earlier today- **

The second distress call had come this morning. A Dead Army general called in, begging for extraction.

"And don't forget the casevac! We're dying left and-"

His face turned blue, squid blue, and I heard groaning and the comm was smashed. Again-

I took half of the Sapling Army and headed up to the remote city in the mountains that had been their base.

**-Present day- **

We were almost there, surrounded by bare rock, dusted with snow and fir trees. We entered the mountain pass and saw the problem. Two lapis airships. The squids _were_ here. We entered the city, greeted by three men running out.

The first one- a sargeant by his rank insignia- saluted almost immediately, and the others followed suit.

"Sir, we've got to get out of here. The city is lost. Lost- and corrupted. The squids have covered much of it in a slime that makes you one of them.

He shuddered.

"We've lost so many men- I wouldn't be surprised if we three were the only ones left."  
I told him to call on the radio to see if anyone else was out there. One person answered.

We waited for him, and as we did so we got acquainted with the survivors. The sargeant's name was Etian Shirdlu, and the others were Eldermore Asdr, a mage, and Aegis Mrachek, the DMR.

The other survivor finally came out, wearing full black obsidian-reinforced HAZMAT gear, including a gas mask, and carrying an AA12.

"I managed to kill four more of the bastards on the way here. Let's go, this place is horrible.

I called for an airstrike, and it came, obliterating the city and leaving the ruins toxic. We left.

By the time we got back to camp, the other survivor was starting to act very odd. I was hoping he hadn't been affected by the horrors he had experienced. By this time our visitors had come out and greeted us.

"What's your name?" I asked the survivor.

"My name's- help... me..." he croaked and fell over, exposing the bloody tear in the HAZMAT suit he had hidden. Tentacles popped out of his back and twenty-three bullets from twenty-one guns ended his suffering.

We decided to leave and set up a safer base.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

After the survivor had died, we set off to find a safer, preferably more hidden, base. The mountains near my house were perfect. Hidden, covered in tall jungle trees, and safe, with one route in to guard.

The engineers cleared the shrubs, set up AA guns, explosives defenses, guard posts, barracks, and trenches with machine guns in a quarter of a day. I brought the commanders to my house, going through tunnels we had dug.

We all met in a conference room, including Ridgedog and Steve through comlink, and we discussed our options. Most of us agreed we should try to make an agreement with the squids, make allies against the greater evil Israphel.

We contacted the squid leader thanks to Zoey and Duncan's amazing hacking, and despite their garbled English, managed to have them meet us outside my house.

We started preparations for that.

* * *

**Another army routed! Yay!**


	18. The Meeting Part II

**Dylan's POV**

"Why exactly do I have to go alone?" I asked as Rythian prepared the glowstone pen thing.

"The squids required it. We realize they probably want to capture you," he said, drawing something on the back of my right hand with a glowing utensil. "That's what this is for. It's a rune of Immunity, so you can't be zombified or squidified or whatever."

I looked more closely at it. It was the greek letter lambda in a circle, with a dot at the end of each line.

Ten minutes later, I put on my comm gear, my mask, my helmet, and vest, strapping a diamond sword on my back. It was just for show.

My real sword was a plasma blade, similar to a lightsaber, and the handle, disguised as an Exacto knife, was strapped to my waist.

On my hip was my trusty gold-plated M6G, which I was fully prepared to pull out. I would most likely never trust the squids. As I reached the last level of stairs, I heard an odd wooshing sound, and several thumps. I called Deadlox on the status of my air support, and learned that it was ten minutes out.

I opened the doors, hand on my holster. What I saw surprised me.

The squid army members lay dead, including their commander, the highest-ranking squid. In their place were hundreds of wither skeletons and the withers themselves. At the end, Herobrine stood, glowing eyes transfixing mine. I felt the horrible feeling of the Wither effect, yet somehow I knew that this was harmless.

"Hello Dylan," he said. His voice sounded like many, echoing through at least five dimensions.

I blacked out.

When I awoke, I saw that I was strapped to a medical bed, an odd-looking endercrystal hovering near me. I felt a horrible sense of nakedness, though I could see that I was fully clothed. Herobrine was looking intently at a tablet. He looked up.

"Wow... you have a dragon chimera. Your immunity rune was annoying, but I think we could tap this power..." He tapped the tablet and the crystal spoke, though it made no sound.

:Transformation started:

I started to panic. To be stuck as a dragon, probably permanently, wouldn't be good. My senses sharpened, and I heard- percieved, really- another message.

:3 percent complete:

Damn, this thing works fast! I began to sincerely hope that something would fail, that this would end. As I did so, another message came.

:ALERTALERT major error. Unknown STOPSTOPSTOP:

It stopped! I noticed Herobrine glare at me.

Then the entire ship shuddered. The crystal was thrown against the wall, but it didn't break. Herobrine grabbed it and disappeared, leaving strapped to a bed in a room in a crashing... airship, I decided. Luckily I could still see sky. Hopefully I was in the same dimension.

Then it hit me. I was falling out of the sky with no escape! I began to try the same thing as I did when the crystal broke. At first nothing happened, but then the shackle on my left arm opened, and I was shocked. I grabbed the plasma sword off a table near me and cut myself free.

I grabbed my headset off the table and heard Deadlox calling for me.

"I'm on the ship."

"Get off it, it's going down. Uploading schematics to your HUD."

I ran out of the room, stopping to grab my trusty pistol. The Wither Skeletons went down easily, each with a shot to the head. I knew Herobrine had deserted the area because the Wither Skeletons were not on their game. They probably knew he was gone.

I made it to the supply room at the other end of the ship and grabbed a parachute and a piece of C4, using it (detonated by shooting it with the Armor Piercing High Explosive rounds in my weapon) to blow out the wall. I jumped out over a smoldering forest. When I landed, I felt how hot it was, but my feet weren't burning as expected. Must be something from the crystal.

I walked out, watching the Dead Air Force's fighters fighting ones from Israphel's. The airship had gone a few hundred miles. My home's waypoint was 494,068 meters away. I started walking...

... and broke into a run as Israphel's skeletons, ghasts, creepers, zombies, and blazes started chasing me. Then there was a golden speck in the distance as the sun rose. The Butterfly II! It was late morning when they reached me, weapons blazing, destroying the enemies behind me. A few Dead Air Force fighters flew from behind them, covering us. The Butterfly lowered itself to a meter above the ground and I jumped up. I took note of Duncan's indignant expression, choosing to ask him later. We started back.

We arrived at the base and Duncan pulled me away from the group.

"Okay Dylan, what the _fuck's_ going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"This can't be a simulation. The AI is just _too_ good. They knew destroy _both_ Rythian's and my castles, they _evolve_, they _capture you_!"

"Well, that was actually easy to code. The place you..."

"That's a fucking lie and we both know it. What's the _truth_?"

I sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you this is an alternate universe?"

He paled. "So Nilesy's really dead?"

"No, you respawn in this one."

"So _where_ is he?"

"In the Heaven of this place."

"The Aether?"

"No, I don't know what it's called. The inhabitants of this place never say its name."

"So what you're telling me is this is an alternate universe, and we're trapped in it?"

"No, not trapped, I just need to fix the way back..."

"Didn't you come here before?"

"Yes, but Israphel destroyed the portal on this end."

"So _why_ have you not fixed it? You have so many resources!"

He was getting angry. "I need to get several ender crystals," I informed him, "and I can't take any from the End. Our alliance with the Enders is shaky enough."

We argued for a while until Zoey, Rythian, Sky, and Deadlox came over and we both shut up.

We went into my house and the others started asking questions.

"What happened in there?" Deadlox asked.

"Herobrine tried to turn me into his minion, as he did you."

"How'd he do that?" came from Sky.

"Some sort of floating crystal thing. Tried to switch me from my human form to my dragon one."

"What did this crystal look like?" Rythian asked.

"Like an endercrystal but smaller. It seemed to scan me. I think it was a reverse-engineered endercrystal."

His eyes widened and he stammered. "We-we need to tell the Enderqueen."

"Can you do that? I need to support the others." I said, nodding to Sky, Deadlox, and Zoey.

We talked for quite some time, I noting that I could see and hear better, and that I was immune to fire.

Then the alarm went off.

* * *

**Just jumped on the cliffhanger train. The next part should be out this week. *Should*. **

**Also, I haven't decided if Dylan officially has telekinesis yet. He's already pretty OP, what with being half dragon and all. **


	19. Author's Note 3

**Your POV**

**Hi! Sorry for not updating but school happened. No story today, but I do have an update!**

**I need OCs for Skylords, Landlords (actually serious, they're like Skylords with land vehicles), and Shiplords. Also, I have a new OC system.**

**Just the basic stuff (name, appearance, preferred weapon, personality, etc.) but with a NEW THING! YAY!**

* * *

Sorry for the insanity above, I dunno what's gotten into me.

Anywho, the new thing is Elements.

Basically, each character can have one Primary element that reflects their personality and one Secondary that decides their skills (among other things).

Gods (Herobrine, Notch) and demigods (Kale) can have two secondary elements. There are ten elements. In this list, primary versions of the element are listed first, with secondary second.

Water • Quicksilver

Air • Void

?1 • ?2

Fire • Electricity

Earth • Metal

Secondary elements are considered the more powerful versions of the element. The secondary mainly reflects magic skill and is heavily influenced by whatever race the character is. For example, all enderbeings have void as their secondary element, but having void does not mean you are part ender. Some people have only one element, which is considered extra powerful. A preemptive list of character's elements is below, in no particular order:

Dylan: Fire, Void

Reece: Void

Rythian: Fire, Void

Zoey: Fire, Metal

Amity: Earth, Void

Teep: Water, Metal

Xephos: Fire, Electricity

Honeydew: Earth, Metal

Lysander: Air, Void

Fumblemore: Fire, Metal

Sky: Air, Metal

Deadlox: Air, Void

Kale: Electricity, Void

Herobrine: Electricity, Void

Israphel: Fire, ?2

Hannah: Earth, Void

Nilesy: Water, Metal

Martyn: Earth

Jason: Air, Electricity

Sjin: Earth

Sips: Metal

You can send in element profiles for anyone I've missed. Also, please help me figure this out better, because a lot of these seem inappropriate for the character. I also have _way_ too many people with Void, Fire as their elements.

By the way:

Water means that the person goes with the flow and is laid back. It also means that they are related to the water, and can use it to their advantage

Quicksilver means that they can easily adapt to adverse events. They are very skilled with magic, but not so much with science.

* * *

Air means that the person is smart, if a little weird at times. It also means that they are related to the air.

Void means that the person is very good at parkour and is very mobile. They are mostly skilled at magic but are also good at science.

* * *

?1 means that the person is very mysterious and ?. ? ? ? ? ?.

?2 means that the person is ? and ?. They are about equally skilled at magic and science.

* * *

Fire means that the person who has it is a natural leader, and/or does a lot of damage to enemies. It also means they are skilled with or related to fire.

Electricity means that the person is skilled with energy weapons. They are somewhat skilled at magic, but are much better at/prefer science.

* * *

Earth means that the person who has it is strong and are good at working with plants or earthy things like dirt. They are often friends with plants/earthy things and/or are said earthy things.

Metal means that the person is good with swords and metal things. They are great with science but not so much with magic.

* * *

Notes:

Elements can change; for example, Deadlox was originally Air, Metal but after being corrupted became Air, Void.

Elements can be influenced by personality but are more strongly affected by skills and the race of the character.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update time, I've been doing other things like making a texture pack and a modpack for Minecraft. Also, please review, it really encourages me to continue. As always, I'm accepting OCs. I have two two hour, fifteen minute days of school left, and after that is (duh) summer, so I'll be updating faster (hopefully every other day). **


	20. Winning for Once

**Dylan's POV**

I snapped out of my trance- the alarm was going off! We ran upstairs, with Martyn's voice shouting through the loudspeakers, "Attention all units! Enemies sighted to the east and west! Unknown forces to the northeast! Be ready to defend this position at all sides!"

We hurried down to the command room. A Sky Army general outlined the situation.

"We've got enemies here, here, and possibly here," he said pointing to the west, south, and northeast, telling us what we know. Then he continued to what we didn't.

"The enemies to the south are Israphel's forces. To the west, Herobrine's. To the northeast, there is an unknown convoy of two heavy transport trucks, a Humvee, and an IFV. They are moving along this road, here," he said, outlining a dirt road that passed a couple hundred blocks from our base. "We are sending units to meet up with them and determine if they are hostile. If they continue on their current path, they will pass within sight of us. Although we are well-camouflaged, we still run the risk of being spotted. "

* * *

**Etian Shrdlu's POV**

We arrived near the convoy. We walked out, stopping it and nearly getting shot in the process. We asked to meet with their leader, and they complied. We met him, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the leader of the Official Army for the Liberation of Minecraftia."  
"Liberation from whom? Us?"

"No, from the idiots you have not taken out. Israphel, Herobrine, the Squids. Your inaction is costing us many lives."

"Our _inaction_ is due to taking heavy losses in every confrontation we've had," I said, getting angry.

"Well, why have you not called in reinforcements? The Skyhold stands."

He had me there. Why hadn't we called in the Skylords?

We left after making sure they weren't hostile past a reasonable grudge.

* * *

**Dylan's POV**

"And here are our units now," the general said. He set the radio to speaker mode.

"This is Etian Shrdlu. The forces to the northeast have been identified as the Army for the Liberation of Minecraftia. They do not appear to be overtly hostile."

We all looked at each other in surprise for a second until Etian spoke again.

"Also, why haven't we brought in the Skylords? There are enough of them to help us significantly."

Why _hadn't_ we? We radioed back, telling him that we would probably bring them in, and called Skylord Lysander in.

* * *

-Pointless suspenseful line break-

* * *

"No, absolutely not. We can not afford to have it shot down or damaged. The Skyhold is far too important as a refuge."

"What if we just brought in the Skylords?"

"No. If we brought them in, who would protect the Skyhold? We cannot let Israphel capture it. It holds too much power."

"What if we installed more air-to-ground and air-to-air defenses?"

"That might work. I'll consult the other Skylords."

"Hey guys! While you were lost in that "meaningful" conversation, the enemy forces got to right outside our base. We need your help!" Sky shouted from the other side of the room.

"Okay guys, I have a plan," I announced. "We should set up ambush points here and here..."

* * *

-Two hours later-

* * *

"Get in here, Dylan! We're leaving, now!" Sky shouted from the helm of his airship gleaming in the sunlight.

We took off, soon hovering over hour troops, hidden by the trees. Wooden airships to our right and metal, more modern ones to our left were all we could see of hostiles, but we knew there were thousands more on the ground. In a flash, our jetfighters roared over our heads towards the enemy airships, launching missiles, taking down a couple hostile fighters and even a transport or two, before disappearing thanks to cloaking systems. They reappeared above the opposing air forces, dropping several more missiles and spraying with their forward-mounted 30mm miniguns. The enemy, by now, started dropping the rest of their ground forces, several being shot down in the process.

Several Withers came in to engage our troops, and we lifted up to engage them and the airships, our machineguns destroying the Withers and railgun shooting down several enemy transports.

The AftLoM came in, and although they only had ground forces, they managed to take down most of Herobrine's ground forces, and the Minecraft Universe troops finished them off. We moved in and killed most of the remaining skeletons, and the hostile airships flew away. I hoped the rest of our alliance with this "Army for Liberation" would be so good.

* * *

**So, hi, today was the last day of school this year. I can update faster now. **

**These people might not be as friendly as they seem... **

**Please review. Is this good, bad, ugly? I SUBSIST ON REVIEWS, AND I HAVE BEEN VERY HUNGRY FOR THE PAST MONTH OR SO. **

**Please?**

**Also, for readers just starting to read, I'm putting datestamps on every chapter. **

* * *

Published on 5-30/13


	21. Author's Note 4

**Sorry for the long update time, I haven't been all that motivated because I haven't recieved any reviews. Shame on you.**

* * *

**Anywhy, I noticed some things that must be corrected/explained/added:**

The reason that the characters are acting more in-character (derp) is that they are slowly getting used to this alternate universe more and more, so they are starting to think like the characters.

This is the official profile for the leader of the Army for the Liberation of Minecraftia (AftLoM):

Name: Aleks Bak'tur

Race: human

Gender: male

Weapon of choice: .44 Magnum

Appearance: Has paleish skin, long (for a boy) brown hair, usually wears a gray jacket with pouches for ammo and a rope and black pants.

Profile: Aleks is the leader of the AftLoM. He has a deep hatred for Israphel for killing his dad, and for Sky because he didn't protect him. He speaks with a thick, stereotypical Eastern European accent.

Sky's army was decimated, so many Recruits are from the Saplings.

* * *

**In other news, a chapter should be out within a year and a half. **


End file.
